Bye Lucy Hello Harley Quinn
by cn.angel
Summary: A mission goes wrong and Lucy falls into the wrong tub of chemicals. ON HIATUS
1. Bye Lucy Hello Harley

Lucy Never thought she could experience pain like this. Team Natsu had decided to take a mission a couple of days ago. The mission seemed easy enough. Some sort of group was stealing chemicals from a chemical factory in a city. But never in a million years had she imagined this happening.

Lucy was fighting one of the group members, little did she know he was the leader of the group, the strongest. He used sword magic, but they weren't fighting they were talking.

"These chemicals burn, one drop on your skin can cause you agony for hours." The leader said tauntingly, he walked around Lucy slowly.

"So what I'm never going to let one drop get on my anyway." she retorted

The man smirked. "Oh really?" He had a crazy grin on his face. Then suddenly he shoved her off the ledge, into the tub of chemicals.

"AHHHH!" Lucy screamed. Then her screams where silenced when she reached the tub. She fell uncurious. The blue and pink were bleached out of her shirt and skirt, dying the ends of her hair blue and pink.

"Ice make Floor!"

You could hear the moans of Gray,Natsu,And Erza as they tried to push over the tub Lucy was in, not wanting to get touched by the chemicals. "Come on!, Argghh!" Natsu growled, frustrated. Finally the tub flipped over and it spilled out all its contents. Lucy tumbled out of the tub, but she looked different the team noted.

"Whats wrong with her hair?' Erza asked. "Were they always dyed?"

"No, " Natsu responded. "What's wrong with her clothes they used to have color now their all white!?"

"Hey wait look at her skin, it's so pale." Gray commented.

"No I bet it's just because of the chemicals, come on lets take her back to the hotel."

"Wait what about the mission-" Natsu started, but Erza gave him a glare. "Natsu Lucy Is what matters right now not the mission."

 **A FEW DAYS LATER AT THE GUILD**

Team Natsu (Minus Lucy) walked through the door.

"Hi guys how'd the mission go, and where's Lucy?" Mira asked

Team Natsu looked down in shame.

"We failed the mission." The guild gasp, what you guys failed the mission, they all thought but no one said anything.

"What about Lucy? Is she okay?" Levy asked.

"Umm yeah she fine I guess she's just a bit different now." Gray said

"What do mean?" Mira asked worried now.

"Well there was an accident, see she fell into a tub of chemicals and now she's really differen-" Gray was cut off by the guild doors swinging open and a crazy laughter.

"Hahaha!" Lucy giggled " Hey guys!"

The whole guilds jaws dropped when they saw Lucy. Her skin was unnaturally pale. Her hair was in two pig tails with two strands of hair in the front of her face. She was wearing a plain red and white base ball tee, and blue and red shorts. The ends of her hair were dyed blue on the left side and pink/red on the other. Her makeup was crazy. On her left eye lid was blue eye shadow the was smeared down onto her cheek, the same with her right side but red. She had a small heart tatoo on her cheek bone in the right side. And on her jaw on the right side rotten was tattooed on her jawline. She was wearing red lip stick and it was smeared on the side. Her heeled boots looked like white sneakers but the went up to under her knee cap.

"Lucy..?"

"Of course it me, who else would it be?" Lucy strutted to the bar. "Mira could I have some whiskey?"

Mira was shocked, Lucy barley ever drank. All Mira did was nod. The whole guild was silent, they just stared at Lucy.

"What was that? I should kill everyone and leave?" Lucy looked at everyone and noticed there scared and confused faces. She looked at them. "Sorry the voices." She pointed to her head. That made everyone look more scared. She started to laugh. "I'm kidding, that's not what they really said." She gave them a evil grin as she said the last part. The guild member looked relieved for a quick second when she said she was joking, but coward down when she said the last part.

Natsu didn't like this at ALL!

"That's it Luce, Happy we're going somewhere!" Natsu shouted as he stormed out of the guild.

"Ooh a trip!" Lucy giggled and walked out of the guild with Natsu.


	2. Introducing Puddin

It was just two of them, Just Natsu and Lucy, No Happy. Happy was too scared by Lucy to come along so it was just them.

Natsu was angry. The group they faced during their mission did something to Lucy, HIS Lucy and now she's not herself. Natsu unknowingly clenched his fist in anger. His body turned stiff and his face turned angry.

Lucy turned to look at him. ''aww pumpkin what's wrong?'' Natsu looked at her and blushed.

"Pumpkin? Wha Luce I..I..I'm not a pumpkin!" Natsu stuttered. He was embarrassed. He thought it was kind of cute that she called him pumpkin, but he wasn't going to let her know that. Silence fell among them again. He looked over to Lucy, it looked like she was talking to someone inside her head. she would sometimes shake her head, or roll her eyes, or even smirked. Gosh what happened to her? He kind of found the new Lucy attractive. She looked Badass, and was fearless. He liked that.

"Pumpkin? Where are we gong?" Lucy asked Natsu as he was staring off into space. He shook his head.

"Wha..? O-Oh umm, we..were umm going somwhe- it's a surprise." Natsu stuttered once again. Lucy giggle at the stuttering Natsu. "Ooo I love surprises."

"Well umm good." Natsu ended the conversation. He alone with his thoughts. he kept walking and thinking abot the new Lucy. she had her Pros and cons.

Finally they arrived at the town with the chemicals factory. "Why are we here?" Lucy asked

"Oh umm, to take you umm.. Shopping, yeah shopping!" Natsu panicked. 'Oh Thnak you pumpkin!" lucy squeaked. Then she ran off.

Okay Natsu said to himself. Time to go finish that mission.

 **AT THE CHEMICAL FACTORY**

Natsu was at the very top level looking for the group. Then he heard a cackle. He turned around saw a man but before any one of them can say anything...

 **Hey guys sorry this chapter was short but I have a question to ask. Who should I make the joker? Should I make natsu fall into the chemicals and become crazy like Lucy, Or should I make the guy who pushed Lucy into the chemicals Joker? Also Should I make the rest of the suicide squad, If I do who should be who?**

 **Thanks for reading plz review and answers the questions.**


	3. Joker

**Hey guys So I won't be able to continue This story until I get a vote on who should be the Joker.**

 **Either Natsu**

 **Or the guy that pushed Lucy Into the Chemicals.**

 **Please Review and say which one I should Pick.**

 **I'm Trying to put a Poll up, but until then please just comment it in the reviews. I appreciate it a lot If you guys did this, especially because I can't update the story until you guys vote, so please vote soon!**

 **-Thanks Guys and I love you Guys**


	4. Thank you for reviewing

**Okay so you guys wanted me to make Natsu the joker, but instead of making him crazy I'm going to make home like fall in love with the new Lucy so much that he changes for her and he becomes more evil crazy.**

 **So I'm going to update either tonight or tomorrow, although I do have a friend over so it's going to be a bit hard. But I'll try.**

 **Thank you guys for all the reviews and I hope all you guys that reviewed stay with me throughout the story. I do admit in a couple days I start school, so it's going to be much harder to update but I'll try, honestly.**

 **I really like this story I don't want to give up on it. So again thank you guys for reviewing and aging I'll try to update tonight or tomorrow, so bare with me**


	5. Birth of puddin

Natsu turned around and saw the man who pushed Lucy into the chemical tub.

He growled at him. That's the man who ruined his Luce

'Aww come on you know you love her better this way'

'Shut up' he told that part of his brain even though he knew it was true.

"Oh don't get touchy now." The man laughed. "What did I ever do to you- Oh wait let me guess, that was your girlfriend I push into the chemicals."

Natsu growled even louder. He clenched his fist, and they lit up with fire.

"Don't even talk about her!" Natsu said. Biting into nothing. Natsu was enraged.

"Tch tch tch...what did I say calm down, or else!" The man threatened. Natsu than scoffed.

"Or else wha-" Natsu was then pushed off the final floor and into a tub of chemicals. But he blacked out before he reach the tub.

 **MANY HOURS LATER**

"Pumpkin?! Pumpkin can you hear me?! Pumpkin please answer me!" Lucy shouted.

"Huh Luce is that you?" Natsu asked groggily. "What happened?"

"Well that mean man pushed you off of the final floor so I threw my new bat a you and the force pushed out of the way." She explained. "Is saved ya pumpkin aren't ya proud or meh?" Lucy ask eagerly.

"Well.. Umm of course Luce I'll always be proud of you!"

"Aww thanks pumpkin!" She gave him a giant hug.

Natsu blushed. "Umm yeah no problem."

"Hey you know I was thinking, we've been through a lot how 'bout we take our time on the way back to the guild. She had a bright smile on her face.

"Sure why not Luce anything for you." Natsu replied.

"Yay pumpkin imma go do pack our stuff!"

That left Natsu alone with his thoughts.

How did he feel about the new Lucy?

 _'You love her better than the old Lucy!'_

'Wha..that's ridiculous!'

 _'No you know it's true!'_ A small voice in his head said.

'No-'

 _'No you know it's true!'_

'Your right, but no one can know!'

"Pumpkin let's go, I've packed everything."

"Oh what? Okay let's go-" Natsu passed by a mirror.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY FACE!" He looked In the mirror and when he saw himself he was as pale as Lucy was!

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID I DIDNT TOUCH THE CHEMICALS!"

Natsu shouted.

Lucy looked nervous.

"Well I'm pumpkin when you just above the tub something caused it to kind of have a small explosion and it went onto your skin so it bleached your skin but that's all I swear!"

Natsu groaned.

 _'You'll be more like her'_ the voice said. Then his frowned turned upside down (i know I know I'll stop!) and he smiled.

"It's okay Luce."

They walked out of the hotel with all their stuff. Again silence feel upon them again.

Natsu decided to break the silence.

" awh I would kill for some pudding right now." Natsus stomach growled.

" Really? Do you like pudding?" Lucy wondered.

" I love pudding!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Aww puddin that's great!" Lucy said. Natsu looked at her.

"I like that Luce."

Lucy's face brightened.

"Really?!"

"Yeah!"

"Well I love it too Puddin." She smiled.

When she smiled at him Natsu felt his heart skip a beat.

 _'You've fallen for her...hard!'_

'Shut up!'


	6. The building of anticipation

HEY GUYS IM BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER!

SO IM BACK IN SCHOOL SOON SO IM GOING TO TRY TO SQUEEZE IN AS MANY CHAPTERS POSSIBLE.

AGAIN THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

I would also like to say Lucy might not be completely Harley because she really hasn't done anything evil yet. But when she does she'll be more like herself, same with Natsu.

Along the way to Fairy Tail they stopped at different cities and they slowly grew closer.

Also along the way the became a bit more evil, especially Natsu.

I'm

Natsu had slowly been falling for Lucy, and when he realized it he tried to become like her. He started to steal things. Then he started to be rude to others, and little did the duo know...it was the beginning.

Also along the way (HERES THE BIG MOMENT!) they became a couple. Lucy was so in love with her puddin and Natsu was very much in love with his Luce they became an evil force to reckoned with.

Natsus heart became a little more cold toward others. Around others he would be isolated an cold, unless it was toward Lucy then it would be different.

(Sorry just a little information for you guys before the story actually starts)

Lucy was sitting in her hotel room waiting for a certain something to be done. While she was waiting she sighed.

"What wrong baby?" Natsu asked Lucy.

"Oh puddin I'm tired of it!" Natsu looked confused.

"Tired of what?" He asked curious about what she was talking about.

"My name." She stated plainly.

"Your name."

"My name"

He took her in his arms and pulled her toward him.

"Darling if you want we can change it." He suggested like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Suddenly she eyes lit up.

"Really puddin we can?"

"Of course darls."

"Hmm what should it be?"

"I like that." She said.

"Like what Darls?" Natsu asked once again confused.

"That. Darls except...OOOO I got it Harley, Harley Quinn!" She exclaimed, obviously excited.

"Thats perfect, Harls." He whispered the last part into her ear. She giggled.

"Well if I get a new name you get a new name." She said to him.

"What I don't-" she cut him off.

"How bout to me you mistah S."

Natsu raised and eyebrow.

"Mistah S?" "Yeah S for Salamander. Do ya like it puddin?" She winked the last part.

He smirked "Oh yeah."

"Good, now Mistah S I'm gonna go pick something back I'll be right back."

A hour later Lucy came back with a shirt. It was her white and red baseball tee. But instead of it being plain, it says daddy's little monster.

When Natsu saw he smirked.

"Who's Daddy?" Natsu asked confidently. She flashed him a sexy smile. " Well its you if course puddin." Natsu walked closer to her. "Good I don't want have to think your we're seeing someone else." He growled at that thought.

" Of course not Puddin I would never." Natsu grabbed her by the waist and harshly shoved her into him. She laughed at the slight pain he caused. He leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"Good I didn't want to kill anyone...yet, I'm not In the mood."

Natsu then went to kiss her.

She giggle into the kiss.

" Your always in the mood Mistah S."

He just threw his head back and laughed. He looked back down at her. "Now that I think about I am you were right Harls."

They once again began to kiss. Then Natsu pushed Her onto the bed. And then he started to lift-

OKAY WELL UMM NEXT SCENE!

AT THE GUILD

The guild hasn't been the same since Natsu and Lucy left. They've been worried sick. They've heard no word at all. No ones seen them. They could be dead for all they know.

There hasn't been any pointless brawls or any constant mission taking. Just a bunch people

In a building moping around.

Mira sighed as she looked at the glass she was drying. She was worried about Natsu and Lucy. They've been gone for 3 months now, and no word. She was about to wash another glass when she heard the guild doors burst open. She looked up, she heard their voices, well almost their voices.

"Uhh puddin you shouldn't have hurt him so badly, he was just staring." She giggled after she said that. How Her Puddin beat a man to near death just because he was looking at her wrong.

'Aww how romantic' she thought.

Natsu growled. " I should killed him for looking at you like that."

"Aww Puddin you care so much!" Harley beamed.

"Of course Harls." Natsu pulled Harley into his chest.

"Aww puddin" she snuggled into him.

The whole entire guilds jaws dropped as the witnesses the scene play before them. They had so many questions: Why was Natsu so unnaturally pale like Lucy? Why was Lucy calling Natsu Puddin? Why was she carrying a bat? What happened to her shirt? And why was Natsu calling Lucy Harles?!

All they could say was..."WHAT!?"

Lucy looked at them. She walked(strutted) all the way into the guild, with a base ball bat on her shoulder.

"Oh hey guys" she giggled.

She walked (strut) over to the bar and sat down and Natsu came up behind her and kissed her neck. The he sat down next to her.

" Aww Mistah S what was that for?"

She looked at him.

"Just because Harls."

Once again the guilds jaw dropped.

"WHAT!?" They all screamed.

Harley just have them a look.

"What?" She asked cluelessly.

"What's up with all this Ash-Tray?"

"Hey don't call Puddin that!" Harley stood up, and took her bat off her shoulders. She lifted it up like she was going to hit somebody, and stormed over to Gray. Until and was placed into her shoulder.

" I can fight my own battles Harls, don't ever forget that."

Harley just looked down and nodded her head.

Once again.

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah flame-bra- umm Natsu, what's going on. First thing first, why are you pale like Lucy?"

"I got some of the chemicals on me."

"Why does Lucy have a Bat?"

"That's her weapon?"

"Ehh?!" The guild asked confused want about her keys?

"Umm okay, what's up with the 'Puddin' thing?" Gray asked.

"Oh uh that's her nickname for me." Natsu look down in embarrassment.

"Okay and why were you calling her Harles?" Gray asked ONE of his last questions.

" Oh because she changed her name to Harley." Natsu stated

"Wha..? So our Luce, isn't Luce anymore?"

Nastu growled at Gray

"She's not any of yours she's mine." Natsu barked. Gray took a step back.

"Uh yeah and what's all this?" Gray used his finger to gesture between Lucy and Natsu.

"Natsu turned around and motioned for Lucy to come to him. And When Lucy didn't see him do that Natsu got a bit irritated.

He cleared his thought very loudly.

Lucy looked up, and saw Natsu telling her to come to him.

" Oh sorry we'll have to finish this conversation later." She said to no one. (The voices inside her head)

She 'walked' (strutted XD sorry I'll stop with the strutteds but is true she did strut)

Over to Natsu. As soon as she got to him, he put his arm around her waist pulled her to him and kissed her.

(*sigh*) Once again, "WHAT?!"

"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Gray shouted.

"Hehehe one month ago, silly." Lucy said.

"Wait what?!" Mira asked. "You guys got together A MONTH AGO?!"

"Yep" Natsu replied.

"Oh my gosh!" Then Mira fainted.

A FEW MONTHS LATER

Natsu and Lucy were were walking on the sidewalk of Magnolia.

"- and then I told him if he didn't give me what I wanted I'd kill him."

Lucy said, describing her experience to Natsu.

"That's great, but umm I need to go Harles." She looked at him. "What we're are you going?" He walked to the front of her door and faced her.

"Nothing to worry about doll, I'll be back soon." Before she could respond he was already walking away.

Oh where is Natsu going? Sorry for not updating this story sooner, I just started school a couple weeks ago and the homework a been a little crazy. I'll try my best to update this story whenever I can!


	7. Lucy's disappearance

Hi guys I'm back, sorry I was gone for a while I started school and things were abbot busy but I'm back now.

A lot of you were saying how I should make Natsu more crazy and bad and I'm working on it. I want him to slowly turn more and more evil and bad since he did it get messed up by the acid. But don't worry he will be more joker like in the upcoming chapters.

I hope you guys enjoy!

Natsu was sneaking out, looking around for a certain blonde. He needed some time away just to grasp all that's been happening. It was 2:03, knowing that she would still be awake at midnight, he left a few hours later.

It's been about half a year since they came back from their three month vacation. He decided he needed a breath of fresh air to process everything that has happened over the past nine months. He walked past the magnolia train station getting to an untouched area of no houses or buildings. There was a forest a couple miles up, but he had to cross the train tracks. He wasn't leaving because he didn't love her anymore, No of course not, but the small good part of him was telling to get away for a while, and instead of ignoring it like usual he listened THIS ONCE. This once, he told himself, just this once.

He looked around for the train he may be a rule breaker but that doesn't mean that he wants to get hit by a train. He crossed the tracks and kept going until he came to this steep mountain. It was pretty big. Not Everest big but it was a good tall size in fact it looked like one of the tallest in the magnolia district ( I don't know okay XD). He looked up and could barely see the peak, it was a cloudy night. He saw a cave not that far down from the peak he decided he would stay there for the time being, until he would go back.

Lucy wondered where her puddin went. He was there last night, Maybe someone kidnapped him! No puddins too strong for that, she thought. Well I'll go search for him, I'm sure he's fine.

Lucy was worried. She didn't find her puddin anywhere! Maybe he's playing a game to test her, well she'll show him she can pass perfectly fine!

It had been two months and Lucy has been doing just fine. Running from Magnolias cops, robbing banks to get by and robbing the mall there two. So she has a million dollars already... why waste it when I can just take it for free, she thought.

8:36

Tonight she felt like was a perfect night for a night on the town. Putting on her nice sliver and black dress and silver stilettos she went into the more popular part of magnolia with a the more city like buildings, (like New York, I know magnolia doesn't have things like this but it matches the story, so magnolia is what it usually looks like maybe a little nicer though and they have cars and roads too and this part of the city with New York like building and stuff like that.) and entered her favorite club. She always had her favorite gun strapped on her thigh, out of sight, unfortunately for unknowing victims. Over the couple of months she's been leaning away from celestial magic and more towards weapon magic. She's been really well trained with her physical combat, and she now has a sort of equip magic like Erza. She has another dimension that holds all her weapons, and she even has special magical spells that can enhance her ability to use a certain weapons. So far in her care she has a Mallot, her baseball bat, several guns, grenades, swords, a few knives, and a bow staff, however she still working on the last one. She walked over to the bar and sat down. The music blasted through the well hidden speakers. She could feel the beat in her chest, making her want to dance, but she refrained wanting to have a few drinks first. She noticed that the bartender was occupied, she was thinking of maybe throwing a knife right past him to capture his attention, but then decided otherwise. She wanted to take a look around a bit and she didn't want to make a scene just yet, she had to have a bit of 'normal' fun first. She looked around at all the dancing people, how their bodies rocked to the music, swaying with the rhythm. She looked longingly over at the people. She turned around to stop herself from jumping right in the middle of the dance floor. She looked up and saw the bartender. She gave her crazy grin, "the usual" she said. He looked at her for a second with a confused glance, the his eyes widened with fear and he quickly nodded his head and went off to get her drink as fast as possible. She giggled. 'This is going to be fun.'

12:17

She was the life of the party. She felt the music move through her swiftly, the music making her dance with its catchy beat. Anyone on the floor had seen her almost everyone was watching her. Sometimes if he were lucky, she'd take a man into the private room, make him think he was going to get her, then she'd shoot him it was a thrill. Tonight she felt was perfect for that, so she looked for a victim. She scanned the room until she spotted a decent looking man, who was alone and was one of the many that was looking at her the whole time. She locked eyes with him, giving him a sexy smirk and strutted pulling her dress up a little higher purposely to tease him. He looked her up and down. She nudged her head to the private rooms and he nodded eagerly. She dragged him into the room and he went to unzip her dress, she let him. It fell to the ground.

Oops she forgot to wear underwear and bra oh well, she thought. He licked his lips, not noticing the gun on her thighs, he went to touch her legs, he got so close, until she pulled out her gun and shot him i the head. She laughed out loud watching the blood flow out. Then she put her dress back in and stepped over his dead body. She

Felt like she should call it a night. Maybe steal some food from her favorite Chinese place. 'Yeah sounds good.'

1:02

She just hot wired a Lamborghini she found in The richer side of Magnolia, (it's not purple) and was currently driving it home. Her Chinese food was in the passenger seat and was buckled up. (I feel like that's something the Harley from the comics would do, or the original from the animated series.) She was currently listening to one of her favorite songs, Gangsta by Kehlani. "I'm black and blue I'm built for it all the abuse, I got secrets that nobody, nobody, nobo-. Suddenly there was a cash and then there was an explosion and all Lucy saw was black.

1:57 PM (two weeks later)

Where is she? I came back a week ago?! Natsu was in a panic. 'I shouldn't of left now she could be in danger!


End file.
